


Hold the Line

by Redelta



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redelta/pseuds/Redelta
Summary: Aileen Byers finds herself entangled with Billy Hargrove's fate and has to team up with her brother and his friends to deliever the ever so despicable young man from the Upside Down's hold.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Kudos: 29





	1. Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Strangers! Just a little warning for this fic, english is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes you could come across in this work. Enjoy (;

Chapter 1: Strawberry Milkshake

_« Mom. » I weakly called._

_« What is it baby? » she asked as she turned around, wiggling with the keys between her fingers._

_I could only take a deep breath as I watched the kids hug my brothers and El, who of course would be coming with us and the cartons stacked in the truck. I hugged myself, clutching at the fabric of my grey short-sleeved shirt._

_“I can’t leave Hawkins, mom.” I gently said, waiting for a reaction._

_She simply had a nervous chuckle, looking straight at me with furrowed eyebrows._

_“Baby, everything is ready, I know it’s hard but-_

_“Mom please.” I pleaded, trying not to break down in front of her and the kids._

_I looked at them all, their attention now to us and I felt like I was in a vise; their eyes locked on my mom and I, making the air thicker by the minute._

_“But, Aileen I don’t understand. Leaving this town is all you’ve been talking about lately, I thought you’d be happy.” She said, shrugging and looking at Jonathan for support._

_She was right, of course. For a few months, the only thing I had in mind was leaving Hawkins and never look back, driving in the sunset to a new life. But things had changed in a matter of weeks and I found myself attached to this town more than ever before._

_“Is this about Hargrove?” Jonathan suddenly asked._

_3 Months earlier._

The sun was still high in the sky at the end of the afternoon and the heat was barely bearable as I made my way to the small diner that had reopened a few months after Benny had been killed. Now called ‘ _Molly’s diner_ ’, I had found work as waitress quite easily due to the lack of application for the spot after the tragedy that had occurred over a year ago.

“You’re late.” I heard Molly shout from behind the counter, her stout figure cladded in the diner’s uniform and a cigarette hanging from her plump lips.

As usual, my boss had an elegant makeup, outlining the green of her eyes and her high cheekbones and I couldn’t stop wondering how that woman couldn’t sweat with the heat of the kitchen and therefore, not ruin this makeup.

“I’m sorry Molly. Won’t happen again.” I quickly apologized before running to the changing room - since I didn’t get the time to put it on at home - and jumping in the pink uniform before tying the apron around my waist. Unfortunately, the tights were mandatory under the skirt and that didn’t help with the killing heat outside. But I never complained about it to Molly and simply followed the directives.

She had entirely renovated the diner and it somehow brought back the people for a while, or at least before the mall opened its doors. As Starcourt brought more and more clientele to its varied shops, the small businesses in town lost theirs.

“Table four needs cleaning.” Molly announced as I got out of the changing room.

I nodded and grabbed a sponge and my tray before making my way to the table. I conscientiously wiped off the spilled coffee as the doorbell clinked. I turned around to greet the visitors and for once, I wasn’t able to find the polite smile I gave to the ordinary clientele. Toto’s Hold the Line was softly playing in the background as Billy Hargrove and a blonde, curly haired girl made their way to a table.

I gathered up my courage and walked up to them, forcing a tight smile to pull at the corners of my lips by the time I was in their sight.

“Welcome to Molly’s, what can I get you?” I said mechanically, trying to avoid his gaze.

“A strawberry milkshake for me please.” The blonde announced and I simply nodded, finally looking at Billy to get his answer, only to be greeted by this annoying, smug smile.

“A beer for me, Aileen.” My name rolled on his tongue and I swallowed thickly.

“Demi or pint?” I asked.

He licked his lips for a second before answering. “Pint.”

Didn’t even know why I asked but I simply nodded and went back behind the bar.

“I need a strawberry milkshake please, Molly.” I announced as I grabbed a glass on the shelf.

Molly disappeared in the kitchen to prepare the drink as I tapped the beer and watched the pair with the corner of my eyes. The girl laughed as she seemed to be explaining something, but suddenly Billy’s eyes caught mines, and I brought my attention back to the beer that I carefully placed on the tray, where the milkshake appeared a few moments later. I thanked Molly and placed the tray on the tip of my fingers and made my way to the table.

_God, I hate the smell of strawberries._ I thought as I squinted my nose so I wouldn’t have to smell the milky drink.

They took their sweet time to finish their beverages and since they were the only customers, I had nothing else to do than to wait for them to leave. But I tried to keep myself busy by cleaning all the tables, reorganizing the already perfectly organized glasses and swapping the cassette tapes when they ended.

“How much will that be?” I heard his deep voice as I was throwing away an old sponge.

I went to the register and quickly made the calculation. “8 dollars 22.” I said as he placed a ten dollars bill on the counter.

“Keep the change.” he softly said before winking at me, making my insides churn as he disappeared behind the doors, the blonde clung to his arm.

About five minutes later, entered Steve Harrington. He seemed out of breath and his perfect hair were all messy, with strands falling sloppily on his forehead.

“Aileen. Need your help.” he simply stated and I waited for him to proceed. “Anya’s having this party tonight, and I could really use your help.”

“My help?” I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

“Yes, she’s your friend, you could huh, you know, hook me up?” he explained as if it was an obviousness.

“She’s just an acquaintance, Steve.” I sighed. “We just had art together in school.”

“Please, please, please.” he insisted.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to find a way to avoid this.

“I’m workin-

“It’s Wednesday, I know your shift ends at seven.” he cut me off. “Come on even Nancy and Jonathan will be there.” he added. “Can’t really have them tub their happiness in my face.” He said with a look of disgust.

“They will?” I asked, wondering why my brother would come to a party like this. Well, in fact I knew why. Nancy had probably found a way to make him go. I was never a fan of that girl but Jonathan was head over heels for her, so it wasn’t my place to intervene. “Fine. You win, but I can’t promise you anything.” I said, finally giving in and I waited for him to leave, but he didn’t. “What are you doing?”

“I’m staying until the end of your shift. So you won’t have to walk there, and this way I’m sure you’re coming at all.” he explained.

I rolled my eyes once more and waited for some more customers until seven. Party it is.


	2. Beer and Cocktails

This party was everything I had expected. Beer, beer, some weird cocktails and more beer with drunken teenagers making fools of themselves as they danced sloppily to whatever song was playing. I didn’t get the time to change thanks to Steve but I had managed to fix myself up a bit in his car and so did he. But well, he looked way better than I did.

And just as Steve had announced, my brother and his girlfriend were here. He looked as uncomfortable as I was, standing in a corner with a plastic cup that he tightly clutched, his eyes never leaving Nancy’s as they seemed in a deep conversation.

I knew he saw me but I decided not to taunt him about his incline to go to a party and made my way to the reason I was here. Anya. Of course, she looked stunning, her flamboyant red hair grazing her shoulders, matching a red crop top and high waisted pants just as bright as the rest. I quickly greeted her, pretended to remember good memories from our art class together before subtly introducing her Steve and left him in her claws.

If I had to get through this party, I would need a drink. I grabbed a plastic cup that looked clean enough and tried to make my way to a keg through a herd of teenagers. I managed to pour myself a beer and tried once more to get out of a group gathered around the keg when I hit something, sending the content of my cup all over my chest and whatever obstacle I had encountered.

“Hey watch it!” a harsh voice reached me through the loud music. “Well well.” That voice said again and at that moment, I just wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it.

“Apologies.” I said flatly before going around him to find the bathroom.

I felt his eyes on my back and as I started to climb the stairs, a strong arm blocked me and this time, I had to turn around and look at him.

“Where’s your date?” I asked, thinking I was so smart, as always.

“Probably putting her clothes back on.” he answered with a raised eyebrow and that smug smile pulling at his lips as I couldn’t help the look of disgust that appeared on my face.

“Sometimes I don’t know what the hell keeps me from punching that smile off your face.” I said, trying to look as stoic as I could manage. Ignoring the cold beer pooling down my belly and the heat radiating from his body.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you.” He said softly as he inched his face closer to mine, until his lips grazed my ear. “But we both know what you’d _really_ love.”

This time, I pushed his arm away and ran up the stairs before my legs would turn into jelly. I had tried to convince myself that this man had no power over me, but the fact was that he did. And he knew it and he loved to pressure me like this since that Halloween party last year.

Finally reaching the bathroom, I tried to wipe the beer off my pink shirt before undoing the buttons and wiping my skin. I also tried to ignore the guy puking his guts in the toilet next to me and was relieved when he finished rather quickly and left me alone in the room.

I would have to clean the uniform as soon as I would get home to have it ready for tomorrow. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a moment to contemplate my disheveled self, only noticing the dark circles under my eyes, more a family treat than anything else and my dark brown hair looking greasy and disgusting from the evening in the diner.

The door suddenly opened and I was about to send whoever it was on their way but again, it was _him_. I quickly buttoned up my shirt and this time, I was ready to stand up to him.

“Don’t worry, nothing I’ve never seen before.” He cockily said as he shut the door behind him.

“Why are you like this?” I finally asked, tired of him, pretending to run after me for whatever reason. “You could have anyone you want, why do you taunt me like this?” I added a bit too harsh for my liking, but I needed him to leave me alone.

I carefully watched him take a few steps towards me, backing me up against the sink, my calves hitting the closet underneath and found myself trapped between the piece of furniture and his very naked chest. This man didn’t know how to button a shirt that was for sure.

“You know that Halloween party, we had a lot of fun together.” he stated and I pushed the images away from my brain. “You dragged me into the bathroom, very much like this one…” he started looking theatrically around him “And you wanted me.” he assured and I swallowed thickly. “But one thing you didn’t want, was for me to kiss you. And they all want the kiss believe me, but you?” he explained before shaking his head, digging his blue orbs deep into mine.

I took a moment to think back on that party, and of course, I remember avoiding his lips as he searched for them while he pulled my shirt off of my shoulders.

“And maybe you want to know why tonight, specifically?” he continued, his face coming closer and closer to mine and I tried to keep eye contact. “You have no idea how fucking sexy you look in that pink uniform.” he whispered.

“You won’t kiss me.” was all I managed to say, my breath caught in my throat.

His hands found the back of my thighs and gently gripped them. “I won’t try to.” He simply said as he hoisted me up on the sink and I had to claw at his shoulders to keep my balance. I hated and loved this feeling. The heat radiating from his body grazing mine; I wanted more, much more but he was everything I despised: Cocky, violent and of course a womanizer taking any girl for granted before throwing them away like garbage.

His hands traveled up under my skirt and when his fingers found the hem of my tights, I regained consciousness. I locked my hands over his and got down from the sink, pushing him away from me.

“It was a one-time thing, not gonna happen again.” I said before exiting the room and running down the stairs without looking back.

I caught Jonathan’s eyes on my way out of the house but decided to ignore him. He was a year younger than me but I often treated him as the elder and decided that today would be one of those times.

The walk home seemed to take forever and after waiting for my laundry to be clean, I hung my uniform in front of the heat and let myself fall on the bed. Trying to ignore the stirring feeling in my lower abdomen, result of my confrontation with a certain Billy Hargrove, I couldn’t help but feel the ghost of his fingers tracing lines on the pale skin of my thighs and the heat of his body grazing mine.

Shaking off those thoughts, I threw the blanket off my body and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Hawkins Community Pool

“Aileen, come here for a second.” I heard Molly call from the other side of the room.

I finished to wipe the table I was working on and trotted towards the bar, throwing the sponge in the sink and wiping my hands on my apron.

“I have bad news for you, girly.” She said as she lit a cigarette and took a deep drag.

I was too afraid that I knew what she was about to tell me and shifted my weight on my other foot as I waited for her to proceed.

“I can’t keep both you and Carol.” she announced. “The mall is taking away all the customers and I can’t pull out two salaries.”

I tried to muster something in my head to defend my case. I couldn’t lose this job. I was so close, so close to have enough money to get out of Hawkins, just a few more months, and I could leave this god forsaken town as well as all the shit that had happened in the last years.

“Molly I… Please, I’ve never been sick, I work hard and I came every night after school for over a year… And Carol is a bitch!” I finally said, knowing all too well how she had humiliated Jonathan more than once, among the other shits she could pull.

“I’m sorry. I’ve made up my mind dear.” she said, taking another drag. “Here, tell you what, you can keep the uniform, as a souvenir.”

I sighed, defeated and keeping myself from throwing a fist at her. Like it happened a lot to me, seeing those violent images in my head, seeing myself doing horrible things to people and just clutching my fists so I would not move into action.

“You can come by in a week to get your pay.”

I simply nodded and turned on my heels, pushing the glass door open a bit harder than I intended, making the bell fall to the immaculate floor. I didn’t stop to put it back in its place and instead jogged back home.

I arrived covered in sweat to find my mom in the kitchen, since she had her Thursdays off after the mall opened its doors. I silently watched as she cut a sandwich in half, a small frown between her eyebrows.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her eyes still focused on the knife so she wouldn’t hurt her herself.

She seemed… joyful. For the first time since Bob passed away. A small smile was pulling at her lips, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a colorful shirt that I hadn’t seen in a while.

“Got fired. Because of the mall.” I flatly stated, a bit tired from my run.

“Why you? Why not that Carol you were telling me about?” she asked, finally locking her eyes on mine.

“Carol’s a natural with people, I guess.” I explained as I shrugged.

Carol was a complete asshole, but she had those social skills that I didn’t. She could pull a smile that felt real, would laugh at clients’ shitty jokes and walked with enthusiasm even with a full tray in her hands. I could smile, but it never really reached my eyes and I never was a very energic person. Not as waitress at least.

I watched my mother take a bite of her sandwich as she made her way to the dining table and sat down.

“Well, I saw Karen the other day, she said they were looking for one more lifeguard at the pool.” she offered “You worked there for a few weeks last year, I’m sure they’d take you back.” She added, still that smile on her lips.

I knew the manager; Tim would take me back. He would owe that to me. Last year, this idiot didn’t have enough money to pay all his lifeguard so I agreed to work as a volunteer, without mentioning any of this to my mom of course. It would be in this idiot’s interest to let me work there again, even if parading in a swimsuit all day wasn’t my favorite thing to do.

¤

“Fine, just sign here and you’ll start tomorrow at ten, you’ll be relieved at two.” Tim flatly explained and I obliged. “Here.” He said as he drooped a plastic bag onto the desk, containing the swimsuit, the first aid kit and the whistle.

“Thanks.” I simply answered, glad that finding another job proved itself quite easy.

I placed the plastic bag under my arm and was about to make my way out when a voice stopped me.

“Aileen! What are you doing here?”

I turned around to see a soaked Will, closely followed by Max and Lucas.

“Hey you.” I said with a frown. “Is this where you’ve been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in two days.”

Will simply shrugged, looking at his friends before gazing back at me.

“I’ve been around. Just waiting for Dustin to get back, so we can play D&D again.” he hopefully explained as he looked at Lucas with a smile.

I nodded, happy to see my little brother enjoying life the way a fourteen years old should.

“Well, since you’re not very interested in _my_ life, I’ll just leave you to it.” I playfully said, pretending to turn on my heels.

“No wait!” his breaking voice called. “Seriously, what are you doing here?” he asked again.

“I got fired from the diner so… I’m working here now.” I explained, showing the plastic bag as an evidence, not trying to hide my pride.

But the look on the kids’ faces made the smile drop from my face.

“What, you’re afraid I’m spying on you?”

“Do you know who works here?” Max asked, her eyebrows furrowed as I shrugged at her question.

The kids shared a look and suddenly, Max focused on something behind me, an awkward smile appearing on her lips. I followed her gaze and felt my shoulders slump at the sight.

That smug smile. Again. His blue eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses and his body barely covered by a white tank top and the pool’s shorts.

I turned around again and locked eyes with the red-haired girl, who shrugged at me before walking past me, Will and Lucas on her heels. _Thanks for the support you little shits…_ I thought before trying to go around Billy and leave the pool’s ground.

“Look what we have here,” he taunted, lowering his glasses on his nose before locking his eyes on mine. “looks like this summer’s finally getting interesting…” he said, almost closing the distance between us.

“We’re not gonna see each other a lot –

“Don’t worry about it.” He cut me off, fiddling with the whistle between his fingers.

I swallowed hardly, and this time, I couldn’t maintain eye contact and didn’t manage to find a smartass answer to throw him.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” I said instead and walked past him, his chuckle reaching my ears despite the other people’s chatter and laughter clogging up the pool’s entrance.

As I went back home, I was stopped in my tracks by Jonathan running up to me, his bag loosely hanging from his shoulders.

“Did you not hear me? I called out for you.” he asked as he got closer to me, out of breath.

“Sorry. Did you enjoy the party?” I jumped in; an eyebrow raised at him.

“Did you?” he snapped back.

Jonathan didn’t speak much, but when he did, he always found the right words – or the wrong ones in that case. –

“Didn’t stay long.”

Now I just wanted this conversation to be over to get home as fast as possible and lock myself in my room.

“I don’t know how you put up with this shit.” he suddenly said.

I stopped walking and pulled at the sleeve of his shirt to get him to look at me.

“Excuse me?” I asked, a bit too loudly, directing curious peoples’ glances at us.

“I saw you with Steve, then Hargrove at the party.” he shrugged, making me let go of his sleeve. “I mean Steve is trying to be a decent human being lately but the other?” he huffed.

He started to walk again and I stared at my brother’s back for a moment before catching up with him.

“I know Steve’s been a jerk to you a lot and I hated him for that too.” I started “And I don’t like Billy ei –

“Yeah right.” he cut me off, leaving me speechless. “I told you, I saw you last night. You two looked like you were about to get at it in the middle of the room.”

I tried to look back at the party, hoping I didn’t look as wanton to Billy’s eyes as Jonathan said. I wasn’t even drunk, so what the hell?

“Look, it’s complicated. But I won’t let him get to me, alright?” I said confidently. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just a quick note to thank you for reading this story! It helps a lot! (;


	4. Whisky Glass

Slipping into the bright red swimsuit, I pulled my grey cottoned shorts on top and tied my hair in a low ponytail, the dark strands hiding most of my back. I slipped the whistle around my neck before attaching the first aid kit to my hips and make my way out of the locker room to climb on the chair to relieve Heather.

For a few hours, I simply watched the kids play in pool, keeping them from running and playing to drown each other by a whistle blow.

But the time passed faster than I thought and I realized it was already a half past three, and nobody came to relieve me. I looked around the pool, trying to catch a glimpse of another lifeguard. And I did. I saw Billy walking to the locker room, still not dressed properly to do his job.

I hopped down the chair and as I made my way to the building, ran into Heather again. This girl never really left the pool anyway.

“Hey could you relieve me for a second?” I called out, not leaving her much of a choice.

I busted into the boy’s locker room, startling Billy who sat on one of the benches, changing into his lifeguard outfit.

“What the hell Billy? You’re over a goddamn hour late!” I shouted as he turned his back to me, pulling of his shirt and I couldn’t help but notice an ungraceful mark on his shoulder blade. “What is that?” I asked, a bit softer, trying to get closer to him.

He looked around briefly before shrugging.

“I’ll be there in a minute, just leave.” he harshly ordered, a bit out of character for his usual cocky self.

I squinted a bit, trying to get a better look at his shoulder blade, realizing it was a large scar marking it, blood still flowing from it.

“You have to clean that…” I said, reaching in my first aid kit for disinfectant.

“Just leave!” he said again, a bit louder and somehow, I heard myself resisting him as I made my way to the sinks, humidifying a piece of paper towel before sitting behind him and placing it on the injury.

He finally relaxed and stopped trying to push me away. After cleaning up the wound, I sprayed disinfectant on it and pressed a compress for a few moments.

“What happened to you?” I dared to ask, and he didn’t answer. “Look, I know it’s not my place but, Max told me about your father and –

“You’re right it’s not your place.” he finally said and I swallowed thickly, not used to have this side of him directed at me.

“He can’t do this to you.” I tried again, watching the raw flesh, still bleeding and reddening at the contact of the cold liquid.

“Well turns out he can.” He said, his breath short.

I tried to convince myself that I hated Billy, for beating up Steve last year and well, being _him._ But as I saw his tan skin scarred and heard the hurt in his voice, it was harder to lie to myself.

“Billy…” I shakily started, trying to get the words to come out of my mouth. “I know how you –

“Do you?” he cut me off again, slightly turning his face and caught my eyes with his.

I swallowed again and realized I started to press his wound a bit too hard when I felt him flinch under my fingers.

“Sorry.” I said as I took off the compress. “And forget about it.” I added trying to find my voice.

I reached into my kit to try and make a dressing when something else caught my eyes. As I looked closer, I could see pieces of glass stuck in the wound.

“Shit.” I whispered.

“What?” Billy asked, trying to turn around.

I inhaled deeply, before inching closer to him and get him to look at me.

“Billy, what happened? There’s glass in this wound for god’s sake!” I said a bit louder than I had intended.

“Glass. A whisky glass.” He simply said.

I rubbed my eyes, pushing away the sight of Neil Hargrove lying on the ground as I saw myself scratch his eyes out with my bloodied nails. This man deserved all hells unleashed on him.

“Wait here.” I ordered, making my way to the pharmacy closet and took the pliers before going back to Billy, still sitting down, holding his face in his hands.

I straddled the bench and got closer to him.

“Is it okay if… hum, if I lean on your back?” I asked, wondering where that sudden shyness came from.

“Yeah sure.” he simply said as he shrugged.

“Don’t!” I exclaimed, the pliers grazing his skin at the movement. “Don’t move please.”

He complied and I leaned my elbows on the sides of his back, taking one shard at the time, placing them in a paper towel, keeping my hands as still as I could, taking them away from Billy’s back every time in flinched in pain when the pieces of glass were deeper. But I managed to take them all off and cleaned the wound again before making a dressing for it.

“I think we’re done.” I announced, tossing the pliers in the sink to clean them up later.

I watched Billy get up and throw a tank top tagged with the pool’s logo, probably to hide the band-aid. As I got up as well, I tried to catch his eyes, but he seemed to avoid me as much as he could. I slowly made my way to him, trying to find my voice once more.

“Look Billy…”

“I don’t want your pity, alright?” he snapped with gritted teeth.

“Good. Because you don’t have it.” I said with a bit more confidence.

I was aware of how hard this could be, but for once I was trying to be nice to him and wasn’t about to let him blow me off.

“Listen, whatever happened, you didn’t deserve this. I’m sure of it.” I assured, my deep brown eyes locked with his, before turning around, cleaning and putting every tool I used back in its place.

I took my bag and threw it on my shoulder to get to the girls’ locker room, leaving Billy some time for himself.

I quickly changed back into my regular clothes and left the pool’s premises, not really feeling like going back home. I simply walked in the killing heat, trying to push away the sight of Billy’s perfect skin ripped by his father’s assault. Max had told me a few times about Neil’s temper, but I had never seen his masterstrokes before. I knew too well what fathers could do on their bad days but it seemed that Billy wasn’t as lucky as I was. His dad was still around, taunting and hurting him whereas mine had been chased away by my mother when she found out about his behavior toward Jonathan and I. I knew it wasn’t any of my business, but I had someone to save me from Lonnie’s claws and I doubted that Billy had someone to get him out of this. I could at least try.

I found myself wandering on Old Cherry Lane as the sun started to disappear behind the tree line and heard the familiar sound of a skateboard on the asphalt.

“Hey Aileen, what are you doing here?” I heard Max’s cheerful voice from behind me. “Billy’s not here.” she quickly added.

I swear, this little girl was really witty and way too quick for me. So, I didn’t even try to lie.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Any minute if he comes back from the pool, but maybe he made a detour.” she answered with a shrug. “Speaking of the devil…” she added as the roar of an engine echoed in the street.

The car slowed down as it got closer to us and I could see Max roll her eyes by my side before climbing back on her skateboard.

“Gotta meet Lucas.” she flatly said as she pushed on her leg to roll away.

When the car came to a full stop, I leaned in to the opened window to get Billy to looke at me.

“Wanna go somewhere?” I asked, trying to sound as relaxed as I could manage.


	5. Guns n' Roses

The mall was slowly emptying as shops started to shut their doors and the building seemed even bigger than it was. The escalators still running with but a few people on it, conversation spoken softly as if any voice any louder than that would echo in the place and a Steve walking away from Scoops Ahoy with dragged feet furnished the mall.

“Steve!” I softly called when I noticed his unmistakable mane, ignoring Billy’s loud sigh at my side.

He turned around and didn’t even bother to fake a smile at me before stomping his feet once he got closer to us.

“Hargrove.” he said with detachment.

“Harrington.” Billy said back, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Steve directed at me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, handing the pack of beer that I was carrying to Billy and followed Steve to a more private spot, behind a column between the Gap and the glass doors that opened to the parking lot.

“What the hell Aileen.” Steve simply said with a shrug and carried on even before I had the time to open my mouth. “First of all, you left me with your friend at the party, who’s completely insane by the way, and then you disappear for two days only for me to bump into you with Billy god damn Hargrove.”

“Anya?” I simply asked, well aware that she could be special, but not crazy.

“Yeah.” he said in a scoff.

“Well tell me what happened.”

Steven sighed and rubbed his cheeks with his palms, probably considering whether or not he should tell me about his misadventure.

“Well we drink a beer or two right, and we go up to her room, everything’s cool.” he started before trying to avoid my gaze. “Then she huh, she pushes me on her bed and everything and a few seconds later, she pulls out a ton of stuff from her closet and wants me to tie her down to the poles of the bed!” he explained, keeping his voice down as much as he could.

I restrained a laugh, pulling my hand up against my mouth to muffle any sound that could come out.

“Yeah laugh at me… She even had a freaking riding crop!”

I tried to control the spasms that had taken over my body as giggles escaped my lips. I should have felt bad to have led Steve into such a situation, but he wasn’t traumatized and at least, it took his mind off of Nancy for a while.

“So, tell me something Steve, what bothered you in this?” I asked after regaining all seriousness. “The fact that you had to tie up a girl when you can barely tie your laces or that you weren’t the one attached to the poles?” I tried to joke but he just gave me a middle finger and fake laugh.

“What about you?” he suddenly asked. “What are you doing with the king of douchebags?”

I looked behind me, to see Billy chatting up a group of girls and tried to suppress the twisting feeling in my stomach at the sight to give some kind of explanation to Steve.

“We just work together at the pool, so I wanted to make some kind of peace.”

It wasn’t all a lie, obviously. But I couldn’t tell Steve that I was trying to keep Billy away from his dad as long as I could and that I had realized only a few hours ago that I couldn’t bare the sight of him hurt.

“Well, have a good… peacemaking.” he said waving his little sailor hat. “I’d better go before my crazy colleague gets out too.” he added before turning on his heels.

“Oh come on, she’s nice!” I said a bit louder for him to hear me when reached the door, and I could only see him shake his head in the distance.

I turned around once more, and this time the group of girls was gone, leaving Billy lazily lounging on a bench, his cigarette’s smoke disappearing in the neon lights of the mall, the pack of beers sitting at his feet.

I trotted towards him and took the alcohol, waiting for him to get up before leaving the building.

As the engine was roaring in the streets and I was directing Billy to where we should go, a compilation was playing. I perceived Black Sabbath’s Paranoid and Billy Idol’s Rebel Yell when something else started to blaze in the car. The sound wasn’t of great quality, but it intrigued me. The singing lead sounded like a constant screech, perfectly matching a guitar like I had never heard before.

“What is this?” I almost shouted so Billy would hear me over that music.

“It’s new. It’s Guns n Roses.” He explained.

“That’s… Incredible.” I said to myself, focusing to hear every sound, the song being most likely recorded at a live show. “How did you get this?” I asked again.

“Received it in the mail.” he simply stated, looking straight ahead, a frown appearing between his eyebrows.

Anyone could have felt he didn’t want to expand on the subject so I sat quiet once more, listening to this new group.

“Turn left here.” I said when I could make out the familiar graveled path in the night.

He pulled up by the tree line and stopped the engine, squinting to look at the place.

“Is this your spot of choice to murder people Byers?” he asked as we got out of the car.

“How did you know?” I teased, feeling pride bubble up in my stomach when I noticed the small smile pulling at his lips. “It’s Sattler’s quarry.” I explained, pushing away the sight of Will’s fake body that had been dragged out of the water two years ago. “I used to bring my brother Jonathan here on afternoons, when my other brother, Will was taking his nap.” I added as we made our way to the turquoise water, the surface rippling with the soft evening breeze.

“There.” he said as he handed me a can of beer that I gladly accepted before placing myself on a boulder and carefully opened the beverage.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise being the sips we took from our beers, it quickly became heavy and I felt like I had to say something. And I wanted to talk about him, his father and what came with it but I knew it would make him uncomfortable. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop me.

“Billy, have you ever fought back?” I asked and I heard him sigh by my side.

“You really wanna go down that road, don’t you?” he asked before lighting a cigarette as I nodded. “Fine. I did, but I was just a kid and he was after my mom.” he quickly said, the Marlboro dangling from his lips.

“What about now? Or tell the police?” I enquired, his sighs getting heavier.

“If I call the police, they’ll take him in for what? A few hours? There won’t be any evidence and Susan will deny anything I could say, he’ll come back home and it’ll be worse, alright?” he almost shouted, his blue eyes shining with anger in the moonlight. 

I got up from the boulder, clutching the can between my fingers.

“Billy,” I tried again, a bit more lightly. “you work out like a madman, I’m pretty sure you can take on you father.” I said, forcing a smile on my face, attempting a little irony.

He got up as well and got closer to me, making me realize how small I was beside him.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said between greeted teeth, making my stomach turn.

“Billy please. I know I must sound ridiculous to you right now but you have no idea how it made me feel to see you hurt like you were this afternoon!” I jumped in, waiting for a reaction.

“I said that I didn’t want your fucking pity.” he spat.

“And I said that you didn’t have it!” I said louder than I had intended. “There’s a difference between pity and compassion Billy.”

“Did your father ever showed compassion to you, is that scar on your back his way to show his love?” he asked coldly, his words like a slap in my face. “Yes I’ve seen it, well felt it. How long did you think you could avoid this Aileen?” he asked, locking his eyes with mine.

“It’s not the same.” I almost whispered as he let go of a nervous laugh.

“It’s exactly the same. Stop treating me like a damn lost puppy because you’re as fucked up as I am. You’re just better at hiding it.” He stated before taking a large gulp of his beer.

Everything he said was right. I tried to fool myself for years and now I could contemplate where it had gotten me. Always wearing my hair down to hide the ungraceful scar running down my back and finding a bullshit explanation whenever someone would notice it under a swimsuit or a clothing item with a halter neck.

“This scar was worth it.” I simply said, realizing that I owed Billy something. I had been digging into his life without wondering how he would feel, if he even ever talked about it before.

I carefully watched him sit back down, smoke escaping his nose before being swept away by the breeze.

“He was attacking Jonathan, I jumped in and he pushed me back against my mirror and this was the result.” I summarized, seeing the scene all over in my head. “I couldn’t hide it from my mom and within a day, she had made his bags, changed the locks and filled the divorce papers.”

I remembered the wind blowing through the opened door as my mom was crouching by the front door, a screwdriver in her hand, rambling about how she would kill my dad if she ever saw him again.

“There, you have most of it.” I mumbled before taking a sip of beer. “I only told Will after that, and my dad found a way for his actions to be left without consequences.”

I kept my eyes locked on the ground, hearing Billy shuffle beside me.

“I wish my mother had been as… wild as yours.” He simply stated and extended his hand to me.

I raised my eyes to his, questioning him with a gaze and he simply responded by staring at me, shaking his hand for me to take it. I did and we both got up before he released my hand when we walked to his car. Our slow pace made the cracking noise of our feet on the gravel even louder in the silence of the night, giving rhythm to my thoughts.

I thought of the evening, thought that talking about my father would release me, but it tied a knot in my stomach instead. Billy already had power over me since the first time I ever laid eyes on him, but now he had something deeper, stronger he could use against me. _He wouldn’t? Would he?_ He could do whatever he would want with what I had said to him, but so could I. I knew what he suffered on a daily basis but I knew that I couldn’t hurt him this way. So why would he do it to me? I would have to trust him now, to simply trust him.

“Billy.” I softly called and watched him turn around.

I had to trust him.

I closed the distance between us at a fast pace, clutched the collar of his shirt and crashed my lips against his, snaking my hands behind his neck and grabbed his dirty blonde locks between my fingers as his arms locked around my waist. Fire burned in my chest when he kissed me back, his lips smooth and tasting like cigarette smoke, our body perfectly intertwined. One of his hand ran up my back and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back from him.

I quickly shook off my stupefaction when I saw his eyes darker than ever lock with mine, his lips wet and parted from our kiss and his chest heaving against mine.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” he whispered before lowering his body, his hands finding my thighs and lifting me up in the air.

Locking my legs around his waist, I let him carry me to his car, kissing his jaw, cheeks, forehead and finally his lips again when he lowered me on the Camaro’s hood.

“Do you have to go back home tonight?” I asked in whisper, trying to catch my breath.

He seemed to think for a moment and inhaled deeply before locking his eyes with mine.

“I guess I don’t have to.” he answered, a smirk appearing on his face.


	6. Bile and Ice Cream

Waking up in the sheets warmed by his body had become a habit for a few weeks now; meeting the cold side of the bed that morning made me jump in confusion before remembering that after all this time, he had to spend some time at home with his family. With his father.

I had this day off from the pool, so I wandered over to Jonathan’s room and knocked on his door. 

“Not now!” He called out and judging by the shuffle going on behind that door, he wasn’t alone.

Raising my eyeballs to the sky, I turned on my heels to try Will’s door. He opened it, his eyes a bit sleepy but he let me in anyway.

“What are you up to?” I asked as I let myself fall on the bed, fiddling with the blankets.

“Well, Dustin’s coming back tomorrow, so, kinda looking forward to it, you know?” he said with a shrug before sitting down on his bed beside me.

He seemed really happy about Dustin’s return, but I could see something was bothering him behind his hazel eyes.

“What’s wrong then?” I asked.

He tried to avoid it for a moment, finding excuses like tiredness to explain his demeanor. But tiredness was something _I_ told him to say whenever he would want to avoid our parent’s intrusion.

“It’s just… It’s stupid.” He tried to dismiss.

“Will, if something’s making you feel so bad, it can’t be stupid alright?”

I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, softly shaking him.

“Mike and Eleven. And Lucas and Max.” He started in almost a whisper. “It’s just that I kinda feel left behind you know?”

Of course, it was about love.

“Will, these things take time to adjust properly.” I started. “It will take time for them and for you to find how the group works now. It’s like starting all over again and when Dustin comes back, it’ll help to speed up the process.” I tried to explain, glad to see it pulled a small smile at the corner of his lips. “I promise.”

He let his head fall on my shoulder and I rubbed his back as we sat there for quite some time in the peace of that room, a few moments for ourselves before leaving the safety of this cocoon and go back out into the world.

I had nothing else to do than hang around the mall at Scoops Ahoy for the day, so as I sat in a booth with a simple chocolate ice cream, Steve rambled on about Anya and the other girls he met at work.

“Steve, aren’t you scared?” I suddenly cut him off.

He seemed surprised by my question and of course, I couldn’t blame him.

“Scared?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

“That… those things…” I started, lowering my voice. “Demodogs or whatever they named them, could come back?” I asked.

Steve swallowed thickly, looking behind his shoulder to make sure no one would be eavesdropping on our conversation.

“El closed the gate, right? I get it, you’re scared for you brother but-

“Steve you didn’t see him.” I cut him off again. “Will, when we went to Hopper’s cabin to get that thing out of him.” I remembered. “It was… terrifying. My brother was gone, completely.”

I stared at my ice cream, trying to shake these images out of my head.

“Why now?” he softly asked.

“I don’t know Steve it’s… It’s stupid I know but I’ve had this…”

I tried to find the right words, the words to explain how it had been over a week that I couldn’t find sleep unless I was in the safety of Billy’s arms, that I woke up with the taste of bile in my mouth and that a knot was twisting my stomach so bad I could barely eat.

“This bad feeling for some time now.” I summarized.

Steve fiddle with his little sailor hat on the table and shrugged.

“It will probably pass you know? I still have… fucked up dreams about those things sometimes.” he explained, and I realized it was easy to forget that Steve had been through the same things as I had. “It will probably pass.” he finished.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I prayed for this bad feeling to pass as Steve said it would.

“How’s mister muscles?” he suddenly asked.

“What are you talking about?” I feigned ignorance in a laugh.

“Come on Aileen, I’m not stupid.”

I nodded, twirling my spoon in the now melted ice cream.

“He’s fine, we’re just… I don’t know Steve.” I sighed.

I couldn’t tell him about Billy’s dad, but I didn’t know what to tell him either. I knew that my nervousness was also due to the fact that I knew Billy had had to spend the entire night and a part of the day with his father and I could only hope for him to be alright.

“Well,” he announced as he got up. “Have fun with your Ken doll, I’ve got to get back to it.” he said before throwing his hat over his thick mane.

I only shook my head and sighed before getting up as well and as much as I wanted to resist the urge, I hopped on the first bus that would get me to the pool. 

Once I got there, I trotted through the locker room, jumped over the footbath and quickly caught Billy’s eyes. I could see him smirk at me but I noticed something else and my smile faded.

I watched him climb down the ladder and walk up to Katie, probably asking her to take over before making his way towards me. As soon as he was within reach, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the lifeguard’s locker room and kneeled beside him, taking in the sight of his bruised ribs.

“It’s fine Aileen.” He simply said. “It’s not broken.”

“How long has it been?” I mechanically asked.

“This morning.” he sighed.

I quickly got up and put myself in automatic mode as I made my way to the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice before placing it in a rag. When I got back to the room, he was leaning against a locker, his eyes lost in the void. I kneeled again, holding firmly the bundle of ice against his ribs.

“How do you know it’s not broken?” I asked.

“Because I know what a fucking broken rib feels like.” he snapped and when I looked up at him, I saw the frown deforming his face. “Sorry.” he barely whispered.

I brought my eyes back to his injury, making sure I was covering the entire bruise.

“What do you tell people Billy?” I asked, feeling my lips tremble at the question.

“That they should see Harrington’s face.” he joked and even if I wished these two would get along, I couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

I got back up, still holding the ice against his ribs and waited for him to take the bundle.

“You need to keep ice on it whenever you can. But tomorrow you’ll have to put warm compresses on it and I probably have some arnica back home…” I thought out loud.

He grunted as he straightened up against the locker, his hand firmly placed over the rag on his ribs.

“Thanks a lot nurse, but I’ll have to go back home tonight.” he said as he shook his head.

“Okay? You could come over later.” I offered.

I knew he wasn’t in the best shape to climb through my window but I just wanted him away from his father, at least until he’d finished healing.

“I can’t, Aileen.” he almost whispered. “Listen my father… He needs to blow off some steam.” he started and I was afraid of what he would say. “If I’m not there, he’ll eventually find someone else.” He tried to explain, a slight tremble on his lips. “I can’t let that someone else be Max.” he finished and I immediately reached for his jaw when I noticed his glossy eyes.

I buried myself in his neck, holding back my own tears, knowing too well that if I looked in his eyes, I would break down. I couldn’t know how all this had happened. I didn’t know why the sight of this man hurt was unbearable for me. My heart became too heavy for me to carry and I only wanted to give in and sink to floor.

But I held onto him, not waiting for him to do the same because I knew that he would never show he was broken to the point of hugging me back. I knew how it felt, pouring your heart out and regretting it instantly, cursing yourself for being so weak and open up to anyone. He thought he had said too much, showed he cared about Max after all.

“You’re not alone Billy, neither is Max.”

“I’ll do what needs to be done.” I heard him firmly say in my ear.

This time I bore my eyes into his, searching for any sort of response, in vain.

“What do you mean?”

“Max. And you. I can’t let my father hurt anyone else.”

“Billy…” I tried to stop him, afraid of where this was going.

“I’ll do everything, and I’ll get you out. Both of you.” He stated.


End file.
